


If

by Its_Always_1895



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 18:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19512751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Always_1895/pseuds/Its_Always_1895
Summary: A poem from Vader's POV.





	If

If I had a conscious, it was killed before I knew it's purpose.

If I had a soul, it was sold.

If there is a Heaven, I have tasted it.

If there is a Hell, I have lived it.

If there is condemnation, I claimed it on the night of blood and sand.

If there is justice, I am damned.

There is pain, grief, hate, rage, and despair – I found them at knight fall.

There was joy, peace, love, forgiveness, and hope – but they flew away on a dead angel's wings


End file.
